Thermal fuses with a multiplicity of thermal fusing and/or switching elements are known as combination devices. For example, such devices have a fuse housing in which a multiplicity of thermal fusing and/or switching elements is arranged, which can form a limiter/regulator combination. In order to be able to connect such thermal fuses, at least two connection contacts project out of their fuse housing, which are connected with a contact segment which can be bridged by a movement contact in the interior of the housing. One of the fuse elements puts stress on the movement contact in the contact closing direction with spring tension; the movement contact interrupts the current path when the fuse responds.
Furthermore, single fuses are known which have a pipe-like housing, in which a thermally sensitive element in the form of a fusing material cartridge is arranged, which brings about an interruption of the current path which runs through the fuse when a temperature value defined by the fusing material is exceeded.
For safety reasons, it is considered practical to use such fuses containing a fusing material in serial circuits, where the two single fuses which are switched in series should either respond to different temperature values, or at least should be manufactured on different production machines. In case the temperature is exceeded, this ensures that at least one of the two fuses will respond and will bring about the shut-off required for safety reasons.